Deja Who?
by Telepathy
Summary: When Piper loses her memory by a demon and becomes clairvoyant, she must stop Paige from becoming someone that wants to rule the world. While all this is happening, Phoebe is stuck in the middle having to resolve it. Phoebe will she restore Piper's memory


Deja Who?  
  
::There is an old guy that resembles Gideon from Magic School and four other guys in a circle with robes with a demon in the middle. The demon has melted hands and half a mask on his face.::  
  
"You are to destroy the most strongest Charmed One...Piper Halliwell," Gideon tells the demon "How will I do that?" asks the demon "By destroying her memories, her life making her a nobody and with this also," Gideon states  
  
::The five guys position their hands at too pray and the demon is gone. Phoebe is looking through some old stuff in the attic when the demon appears. The demon shoots a fireball onto Phoebe's back and stuns her making faint. Piper is watching the shopping channel on the couch. She gets off the couch and into the kitchen when the demon appears there. Piper gestures her hands as to explode him but misses and breaks his mask. Piper is forced to look into his eyes and sees her whole life in his eyes. Her pupils leave and come back. The demon shimmers out just before Piper's pupils come back and drops a device of some sort.::  
  
"Uh, where am I and what is this?" Piper looks around the kitchen with the device in her hand.  
  
::She walks out of the kitchen and into the living room where she was watching TV.::  
  
"Is a bell price is $123.99!" A spokesperson from the channel speaks  
"That must be my name, Isabel Price...it sounds like my name..." Piper confused says  
  
::Suddenly, she gasps for air and is watching a premonition. Paige is walking in through the door and the device is on the coffee table near the entrance. Paige is looking at it when she presses a button in the middle and the device begins to open and a type of pollen engulfs her face as she falls on the floor. The premonition ends and Piper looks at the device in her hand.::  
  
"Must stop black-haired lady from fainting!" Piper says  
  
::Then the doorbell rings and Piper walks by the coffee table and leaves the device on it dumbfoundly. When she opens the door, there is nobody there she closes the door and forgets about the device and continues to walk up the stairs to the attic. She walks through the open door and she Phoebe unconscious on the floor.::  
  
"Hurry up! Get out of my house!" Piper smacks Phoebe to wake her up  
"Ow Piper!" Phoebe begins to regain conscious  
"Piper? No, am Isabel...Isabel Price and you are?" Piper stands there with her arms crossed  
"Phoebe, your sister..." Phoebe says  
"Nope, sorry doesn't ring a bell now out of my house," Piper lifts Phoebe up from the floor and escorts her to the front door.  
"You're kidding right?" Phoebe says  
"Why would I? I have no clue who you are," Piper opens the door, "Bye bye now!" Piper slams the door on Phoebe's face  
  
::Phoebe rings the bell and calls out her name.::  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe screams very loud  
"I do not know of who you are speaking of," Piper answers  
"Er-Isabel!" Phoebe calls out  
"Yes?" Piper opens the door  
"Ah Finally, just because you know my name I still won't let you in," Piper closes the door again.  
  
::She walks away from the door as Phoebe continues to knock on it. Piper walks into the bathroom and sees Chris naked.::  
  
"AH! Who are you and put some clothes on now!" Piper screams loudly  
"Piper, what are you doing here?" Chris tells Piper  
"Why is everyone calling me Piper!?" Piper pouts, "My name is Isabel Price!"  
"I was taking a shower and was gonna talk to Leo, I'll put my clothes somewhere else." Chris grabs his clothes and orbs.  
"The nerve of him..." Piper's mouth remains open as she sees Chris orb, "WHAT? Maybe this Phoebe knows who this guy is."  
  
::Piper walks out of the bathroom and back to the front door, opening it.::  
  
"Okay, I'll let you in just because I want some answers," Piper drags Phoebe in, "Some naked guy did something weird with lights in my bathroom explain!"  
  
::Chris orbs in again this time with clothes and goes to talk to the confused Piper and Phoebe.::  
  
"Waha! There he did it again! At least you have clothes on this time!" Piper states  
"Piper, am your second son, Chris...what's wrong with you?" Chris grabs Piper's two hands.  
"Tried already to tell her who I was and who she was but she kept saying she was Isabel Price," Phoebe tells Chris  
"Maybe, we should talk in the attic it might spark some memories," Phoebe suggests.  
  
On the way to the attic, Paige orbs in next to the manor door and sees a black device on the coffee table. Paige looks at it when she presses a button in the middle and the device begins to open. Pollen engulfs her face as she falls on the floor. Her whole DNA structure begins to transform.  
  
"I heard a noise," Phoebe says  
"Another demon attack with her like this?" Chris tells Phoebe  
"Demon...attack," Piper mouths the word out in fear.  
"Explain later Isabel," Chris grabs Phoebe and Piper and orbs downstairs to see Paige on the floor.  
  
Paige wakes up and has blue hair in braids and blue fingernails.  
  
"You guys what was that thing that was on the table," Paige sneezes  
"Paige, what's with your voice and your HAIR!" Chris says  
"What's wrong with my hair?" Paige looks at herself in the mirror above the table, "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?"  
"Let me guess my other "sister"," Piper emphasizes on sister  
  
Paige's eyes changes color and has an evil look in her eyes. She turns around and swings her hand over Chris, Piper, and Phoebe making them jump and land in the kitchen.  
  
"I am Eira, Mistress of Nagonia" Eira/Paige says in a foreign accent  
  
Phoebe gets up and rubs her head. She tries to sense Paige for feelings but there's nothing there.  
  
"You guys there nothing inside her..." Phoebe worried says  
"Okay, Isabel, we really need your help, close your hands, aim at Paige and opens when you think that you got her,"  
"Come again?" Piper confused says  
"Just do it!" Chris says  
"No, she'll kill Paige," Phoebe yells out Chris  
  
But Piper followed what Chris said and aimed at Paige, releasing her hands. Piper had missed and struck the black device.  
  
"Nice job! Now you will never get rid of me," Eira/Paige walks closer to the three of them  
"I am sorry I don't even know what am doing..." Piper frowns  
  
Leo orbs in behind Eira/Paige and gestures to Phoebe. Eira/Paige knows Leo is behind her so her body glows and Leo is sent back with force, hitting his head on the coffee table breaking it on himself.  
  
"Your friend can't help you! No one can! Now where off to Nagonia!" Eira/Paige talks at the three of them.  
  
Eira/Paige lifts her arm and directs at Chris, Phoebe, and Piper. In a flash they are gone but return. She tries again and the same thing happens. Suddenly, Paige takes control.  
  
"Your not going nowhere," Paige tries to fight Eira  
"It's Paige!" Phoebe screams.  
"Not for long...I'm guessing." Chris says  
  
Piper is there staring at Paige and pictures flash into her head. The clip from Charmed Again pt.2 flashes into her head. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper are under the chandelier and grabbed each other hands, when the chandelier lights up and the Charmed Ones are rekindled. Another clip pops into her head from Hell Hath No Fury, Piper is a Fury and Paige is reading a spell as the lines on Piper's face disappear. Piper comes back from the trance and realizes who she really is.  
  
"Oh My God! What's happening with Paige?" Piper asks Phoebe  
"Piper your back!" Phoebe cries  
"I never left..." Piper replies  
"Uh, yes...you were," Chris tells Piper, "Paige has been possessed by an ancient princess called Eira, she found out how to fight her but Eira's coming back."  
"I have an idea, but we need to go to the same spot in which we brought back the Power of Three," Phoebe says  
  
Eira comes back and hurts Paige from the inside badly.  
  
"Stupid bitch! You don't mess with Eira!" Eira is too busy with Paige she doesn't realize Phoebe and Piper coming.  
  
Piper tackles Eira/Paige and holds her hands why Phoebe slices Paige's palm, hers, and Piper.  
  
"Piper! Get her hand to combine with ours!" Phoebe commands Piper.  
  
Piper forces Eira/Paige's hand onto Phoebe's palm and put's her as well. The chandelier above them begins to shine blue and Paige/Eira's body begins to return to normal.  
  
"I will return another day! You haven't seen the last of me!" Eira/Paige shouts as she begins to fade and disappear from Paige's body and into the air.  
Paige looks at her palm and blurs out, "Ow, you couldn't find another way to pry her from me hahaha."  
"She's back!" Phoebe hugs Paige  
"It was Phoebe's idea," Piper hugs Paige also  
"I feel like a teddy bear in a prize machine enough with the hugs," Paige laughs and struggles to get Piper and Phoebe off her.  
"So, you never told Piper, how did you get your memory back?" Phoebe asks  
"I don't know, I just saw myself looking at Paige and remembered how Paige helped me and the Power of Three," Piper explains  
"I feel so special," Paige turns red  
"Don't kid yourself," Piper laughs 


End file.
